Regarding Mamkute Outfits
by Halfsmile
Summary: Inspired by Rufure!Enen meeting her father in everyone's room and resting together. If Enen's hypothesis is correct, mamkutes dress as they do because they like to be tickled.


Author's note: This is based on the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Awakening, in which Nono never says she was enslaved, much less forced to be an entertainer. Enen is a desu spammer, so her speech habit is preserved for verisimilitude, even though it makes no sense grammatically. The logic behind Enen's explanation for mamkute outfits suits other playable mamkutes, but breaks down for Awakening's Chiki. Localization: Nono is Nowi. Enen is Nah. Rufure is Robin. Mamkute is manakete. Strategist is tactician. Iris is Ylisse. Everyone's room is the barracks. Gimure is Grima.

Rufure the strategist of Iris leaned back in his wood chair, which was hard aside from its seat cushion, and yawned. Even though he sat at a table in everyone's room, he was the only self-aware creature present, resting after plotting the victory of Lord Chrom's army against a horde of Gimure's pet zombies.

The door creaked open as Enen the mamkute entered, her hair with twin braids the same turquoise hue as Rufure's. 'Father is taking a rest desune,' the mamkute who was wearing a pale red dress with thigh-highs commented to no one in particular. 'Father, let's rest together desu,' she said to Rufure, who smiled at his daughter and patted a chair beside him.

'It's kind of funny that you dress much less flamboyantly than Nono,' Rufure casually remarked.

Enen gave Rufure a sheepish smile and replied, 'Mother's manner of dress embarrasses me sometimes desu.'

'Nevertheless, you two agree on one point of fashion,' Rufure said with a grin.

'What desuka?' Enen asked, wondering what Rufure noticed.

'Here,' Rufure pointed out, tracing the garter strap that extended from Enen's pale red dress to her pink thigh-high stocking. Enen smiled widely and stifled a giggle. Rufure returned her smile, then gently squeezed her thigh.

'Father!' Enen laughed, 'That tickles desu!'

'Aww, Enen, are you ticklish?' her dad rhetorically asked while scribbling his fingers on her thighs.

'Yes! I'm very ticklish desu!' Enen exclaimed through her laughter. Rufure stopped tickling her and she leaned into the hug he offered.

'Enen, I wonder why you mamkutes always dress in a way that exposes your tickle spots,' Rufure voiced his curiosity.

'Well, we mamkutes actually really like to be tickled desu,' Enen admitted, 'Not covering the places where we're ticklish makes it more likely that we'll get tickled desu. Please don't tell Mother that I fit the mold, or I'll never hear the end of it desu.'

Suddenly a flamboyantly-clad thousand-year-old who resembled a lass burst through the door of everyone's room and demanded in her irresistibly cute voice, 'Enen, about what are you and Rufure talking?'

Enen was at a loss. She could not ask Rufure for assistance, because she had requested his silence a moment ago. Enen was an honest mamkute, so pulling hogwash out of thin air would not do. A grin crossed Enen's face as she thought about the answer to Nono's question and why Nono might dress the way she did. The younger mamkute jumped up from her chair and slid her fingertips along her dam's bare arms. Nono instantly cracked up. Enen's tickling digits followed her mother's form into her armpits. Nono shrieked with laughter. Enen giggled with delight as her soft gloved hands explored her mother's ribs, then the sides of her abdomen, then her midriff, all of which were exposed to the air and as sensitive to light touches as Enen hoped.

As her daughter tickled her silly, the beautiful young dragon lady lost her balance. Her husband deftly caught her and laid her supine on a comfortable mat. Rufure looked at his daughter and they shared a chuckle, then Rufure answered his adorable wife's question by tracing her form along the edges of her garter straps and stroking her thighs, so she melted in ticklish laughter. Rufure lifted his pastel green-haired, cutely ticklish mamkute wife into his arms and hugged her, chuckling as he noted the success of their daughter's strategy. For a lass who preferred her dam's mamkute class to her sire's strategist class, Enen's strategy was not to be derided.

'Mother, Father desuka?' Enen asked. When they looked at her, she surprised them with a group hug as she softly cheered, 'I love you desu!'


End file.
